Ikrit
Ikrit war ein vom Planeten Kushibah stammender Jedi-Meister, der zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik von Meister Yoda ausgebildet wurde. Er verfiel jedoch in einen 400 Jahre dauernden Schlaf, als er während einer Mission auf Yavin IV auf den Golden Globe traf. Er wachte erst wieder auf, als er auf Tahiri Veila und Anakin Solo traf, welche später seine Padawane wurden. Jahre später im Verlauf des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges starb Ikrit bei der Verteidigung seiner Freunde. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ikrit wurde auf dem Planeten Kushibah geboren und arbeitete dort wie alle anderen Kushibaner als Farmer und Weber, allerdings hatte Ikrit nicht viel Talent zum Weben. Eines Tages besuchte der Jedi-Meister Yoda Kushibah und teilte den Bewohnern mit, dass er auf der Suche nach einem neuem Padawan sei. Um Yoda seinen Aufenthalt auf Kushibah so angenehm zu machen, wie es ihm nur möglich war, machte Ikrit Yoda das Angebot, ihm überallhin zu folgen und für ihn alles zu tun, was er als Nötig erachtete. Nach einer Weile teilte Yoda Ikrit mit, dass er der Padawan sei, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Anfangs war Ikrit wie der Rest der Kushibahner verwirrt und wollte nicht so recht glauben, dass Ikrit zum Jedi ausgebildet werden solle, dennoch verließ Ikrit mit Yoda Kushibah, um seine Ausbildung zum Jedi zu beginnen. Padawan Yodas Ein Jahr nach Antritt seiner Ausbildung unter Yoda kehrte Ikrit zurück nach Kushibah, wo er seine Verwandten und Freunde besuchte. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft kehrte eine verletze Kushibanerin ins Dorf zurück und alarmierte die Bewohner über einen bevorstehenden Angriff von den Xinkras. Da die Kushibaner allerdings keine Chance sahen, sich erfolgreich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen zu können, schlug Ikrit vor, sich alleine den Kreaturen entgegen zu stellen. Er stellte sich den Xinkras und positionierte sich auf einem Hügel. Mithilfe der Macht ließ er die Invasoren glauben, dass das Dorf der Kushibaner in Flammen stünde und dass es anderswo auch Nahrung gebe. Die Xinkras zogen ab, wonach Ikrit fortan als Held in seinem Dorf gefeiert wurde. Danach kehrte Ikrit zurück zu seinem Meister Yoda, jedoch geblendet von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten in der Macht, tötete Ikrit während eines Streites fast einen seiner Freunde mit seinem Lichtschwert, konnte jedoch gerade noch von Yoda gestoppt werden. Ikrit vergrub daraufhin sein Lichtschwert und sah fortan davon ab, je wieder eines zu benutzen. Meister von Anakin und Tahiri miniatur|links|Ikrit, [[Anakin Solo|Anakin, Tahiri und R2-D2 vor dem Golden Globe]] Als Ikrit im Jahr 378 VSY auf dem Mond Yavin IV landete, entdeckte er dort den Palace of the Woolamander und mit ihm den Golden Globe sowie die dort gefangenen Seelen vieler Massassikinder. Ikrit erkannte, dass sie von ihm selbst nicht geöffnet werden könne, sondern nur von machtsensitiven Kindern. Daher verfiel er in einen mehrere Jahrhunderte dauernden Schlaf und entging so der Order 66 und der Großen Jedi-Säuberung. Als Anakin Solo und Tahiri Veila durch einen von Ikrit mit der Macht geformten Traum ebenfalls im Palace of the Woolamander eintrafen und ihn durchsuchten, trafen sie am Ende auf Ikrit und den Golden Globe. Mithilfe von Ikrit sollte es den beiden Padawanen gelingen den Fluch Exar Kuns zu brechen und die Seelen der Massassi zu befreien. Nachdem sie wieder im Jedi-Praxeum waren, schlich sich Ikrit in Anakins Zimmer und erzählte ihm, wer er wirklich sei und dass fortan als Meister von Tahiri und Anakin fungieren wolle. Als die Melodie Lyric zurück zu ihrem Heimatmond Yavin VIII musste, um sich einer, für ihre Spezies sehr wichtigen Zeremonie zu unterziehen, der Umwandlungszeremonie, legte Ikrit den beiden Padawanen Anakin und Tahiri nahe, sie zu begleiten, da sie dort vermutlich mehr über den Golden Globe erfahren könnten. Deshalb flogen Anakin und Tahiri mit Lyric nach Yavin VIII und lernten dort tatsächlich mehr über den Golden Globe, unter anderem das er im Jahr 3997 VSY vom Sith Exar Kun hergestellt wurde, um die Massassikrieger mit den gefangenen Seelen ihrer Kinder zu erpressen und sie zu seinen Sklaven zu machen. Einige Zeit später, als Tahiri zurück nach Tatooine musste, da sie dort ein Versprechen einzulösen gedachte, erfuhr sie dort, wer ihre wahren Eltern waren. Danach musste sie sich einer Prüfung unterziehen. Sie wurde zusammen mit Anakin in der Wüste ausgesetzt und musste zurück zu ihrem Stamm finden. Gemeinsam mit Anakin und der Macht gelang es ihr, einen Krayt-Drachen und die Gefahren der Wüste zu bezwingen. Mit ihren neuen Erkenntnissen gelang es den beiden Padawanen endlich den Fluch zu brechen und die Seelen der Massassikinder zu befreien. Nachdem sie den Fluch gebrochen hatten, plagten Anakin Alpträume, in welchen er sich selbst als Sith sah. Anakin sah nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem, die Höhle des Bösen aufzusuchen, wie es einst sein Onkel Luke Skywalker schon tat. Auf diese Reise begleitete ihn Ikrit, Tahiri und Uldir, ein Junge, der sich zuvor aufs Schiff geschlichen hatte. Gemeinsam erkundeten sie den Planeten Dagobah und fanden schließlich die Höhle des Bösen, die alle drei Jedi-Schüler aufsuchten. Danach fand Anakin endlich die Erkenntnis, dass er dafür verantwortlich sei, was für ein Mensch aus ihm werde. Danach flogen sie auf der Lightning Rod zurück nach Yavin IV. Kurz darauf erzählte Tionne von Obi-Wan Kenobis Lichtschwert, welches sich in Burg Bast, der Festung von Darth Vader, befinden soll. Gemeinsam mit Tionne, Anakin, Tahiri und Uldir machte sich Ikrit auf, dieses Lichtschwert zu suchen und zu finden. Als sie Vjun erreichten, wurden sie von Selbstschuss-Laserkanonen angegriffen, während sie die Burg betreten wollten. Nachdem sie diese Laserkanonen überwunden hatten, fanden sie sich in der Burg wieder, welche mit Fallen regelrecht übersät war. Kurz nachdem sie das Lichtschwert gefunden hatten, wurde es ihnen von einem Mann namens Orloc wieder entrissen und Tionnen sowie Ikrit stürzten eine Fallgrube hinunter. Als es den beiden gelang, den Weg hinaus zu finden, machten sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Lichtschwert und ihren Schützlingen. Es gelang ihnen dann bald darauf, Orloc zu stellen und ihm das Lichtschwert sowie einen Holowürfel wieder zu entreißen. Einige Zeit später, nachdem sie wieder auf Yavin IV angekommen waren, stellten sie fest, dass Uldir mit der Sunrider, sowie dem Lichtschwert als auch dem Holowürfel Richtung Exis Station entschwunden war. Wie sich herausstellte, dachte er, dass er von Orloc besser und vor allem mehr über die Macht lernen könne. Allerdings erkannte Uldir bald, dass er sich von Orloc hatte täuschen lassen und dass es sich bei ihm lediglich um einen Schwindler und Zauberer handelte. Gemeinsam gelang es Tionnen, Uldir, Anakin, Tahiri und Ikrit Orloc zu bezwingen und das Lichtschwert samt Holowürfel wieder nach Yavin IV zu bringen. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg miniatur|Anakin, Tahiri, Ikrit und [[Vua Rapuung zur Zeit des Yuuzhan Vong Kriegs]] Als die Friedensbrigade das Jedi-Praxeum von Luke Skywalker angriff, um die Jedi-Schüler zu entführen, war Ikrit eine der ersten Personen, die von Anakin Solo zu Rat gezogen wurden. Anakin berichtete ihm, dass die Friedensbrigade unterwegs sei, um die Jedi-Schüler an die Yuuzhan Vong, eine Rasse extragalaktischer Invasoren, auszuliefern. Während Ikrit sich mit Kam Solusar, Tionne und Anakin beriet, was sie mit den jungen Jedi tun sollten, warf Tahiri Veila den Vorschlag ein, sie alle in Ikrits Höhle zu bringen und später mit Hilfe von Talon Karrde und Shada D'ukal vom Planeten zu evakuieren. Dieser Idee wurde sofort zugestimmt, sodass die Schüler weggebracht wurden. Anakin, der im Tempel bleiben wollte, um die Brigade abzulenken, musste mit Tahiri regelrecht kämpfen, damit sie die anderen begleitete. Ikrit blieb jedoch bei Anakin, um ihm im Kampf beizustehen. Er verwirrte die Angreifer mit seinen Illusionen. Tahiri schmuggelte sich währenddessen aus dem Schiff, das sie wegbringen sollte, wieder heraus und nahm Valin Horn und Sannah als Unterstützung mit. Anakins Plan, die Brigade abzulenken und mit seinem X-Flügler zu fliehen, schlug fehl, da darin nicht genug Platz für vier Personen war. Sie zogen sich in eine Höhle unter dem Tempel zurück und beschlossen sich in der Abenddämmerung ein Schiff zu stehlen, um damit zu fliehen. Es gelang ihnen auch eins in Besitz zu bekommen, doch kam ihnen die Friedensbrigade auf die Schliche und griff sie an. Ikrit, der ihnen die Flucht ermöglichen wollte, sprang aus dem Schiff und hielt die Raumschiffe der Friedensbrigade mit der Macht auf. Da er ohne jegliche Deckung war, wurde er von drei Blasterschüssen getroffen und niedergestreckt. Tahiri sprang danach auch aus dem Schiff und wurde bei dem Versuch ihrem Freund zu helfen gefangen genommen. Ikrit starb an seinen Verletzungen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ikrit galt als ein sehr freundlicher und weiser Jedi-Meister. Er trug anderen ihre Fehler nicht nach, da er wusste, dass jeder Fehler machte so wie er, als er fast einen seiner Freunde mit einem Lichtschwert erschlagen hätte. Des Weiteren hielt er nicht viel von materiellen Besitztümern und er trauerte nicht, falls ihm etwas verloren gehen sollte, da es sich meist nur um einem Gegenstand handelte. Weiterhin war er auch demjenigen nicht böse, der den Gegenstand verlor oder ihn stahl, da es sich eben nur um eine Sache handelte. Ikrit verfügte über großes Potential in der Macht, schon nach einem Jahr Training konnte er mehreren Kreaturen gleichzeitig mit Hilfe der Macht Bilder in die Gedanken setzen und sie komplett manipulieren. Außerdem konnte er Personen ganze Träume mit Hilfe der Macht einpflanzen und sie so zu sich rufen. Weiterhin konnte Ikrit wie jeder Kushibaner seine Fellfarbe und seine Augenfarbe ändern, um sich seiner Umgebung anzupassen und sich so zu verstecken. Ikrit hatte, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Kushibanern, kein Talent zum Weben. Hinter den Kulissen Ikrit verfällt in einen über 400 Jahre dauernden Schlaf, allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob dies eine Machttechnik ist oder eine Fähigkeit seiner Spezies. Quellen *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – The Golden Globe *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – Lyric's World *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – Promises *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – Anakin's Quest *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – Vader's Fortress *''Junior Jedi Knights'' – Kenobi's Blade *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong en:Ikrit es:Ikrit fi:Ikrit pt:Ikrit ru:Икрит Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kushibaner Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Legends